


Mad Science

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, M/M, Medical Experimentation, NSFW, Needles, Oviposition, Smut, Tentacles, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: All things considered, agreeing to be the guinea pig for a hot mad scientist was far from the worst deal Remus had ever made.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

All things considered, agreeing to be the guinea pig for a hot mad scientist was far from the worst deal he’d ever made. Remus hummed as he knocked on the door, enjoying how the cool air blew through his skirt. Logan told him not to wear anything too constricting, so commando it was. Probably not what he was thinking, but Remus supposed he should’ve been more specific.

Logan opened the door, pulling his lab coat on.

“Ah, Remus. You’re just in time. How is Roman? Is her heart better now?”  
“Yeah, the doc says it’s like nothing ever happened, thanks to your little miracle cure.”  
“Excellent. Come inside. You followed my instructions, yes?”

Remus followed him in, studying the sparse decor.

“Yeah, yeah. Lots of water, no drugs or alcohol, plenty of masturbation.”  
“That last part is your own addition.”  
“Maybe. So, what is this place?”

Logan smiled, leading him into what looked like an operating room.

“This is my lab. I’ve had to keep it secret to keep the guards off my tail. You’re the only one who’s seen this place.”  
“I’m honored.”  
“You should be. Now, take your clothes off.”

Remus smirked, stripping quickly.  
“But doc, you haven’t even taken me to dinner first.”  
Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled as he filled a syringe.  
“Sex is not necessarily off the table, but let’s get through the operation first, shall we?”

Logan injected Remus efficiently. Remus started to feel woozy almost immediately afterward.  
“That should knock you out fairly quickly. Now, before we begin, you should expect a sudden-”  
Remus was out before he could finish.

Remus awoke feeling cold, wet, and hungry. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself submerged in a large tank. He could breathe the water just as easily as air.

Logan watched him from the side, taking notes, and feeling his underwear get damp.

Remus’ new tentacles pulsed and grew warm as he noticed the scientist watching him.

He knew what he was hungry for.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus growled like an animal. Any sense of humanity in him was lying dormant. Every cell of his body screamed at him to Take. Claim. Mate.

Logan took notes on his clipboard. A hand reached down as he slowly rubbed himself through his pants. Remus growled as the scent grew stronger and pressed against the glass.

“I wasn’t expecting a response so quickly.”

Remus pushed harder against the glass, trying to get to him.

Logan pressed a button on his computer and the tank lowered itself enough for Remus to be able to stick his tentacles out, they quickly darted across the room, reaching a few inches shy of the scientist.

“Remarkable.”

Remus growled, straining further to reach him.

“Hush, my little experiment. All in good time.”

Logan reached out and stroked the tentacle, remarking the slick almost slimy texture. He set his glasses on the table and leaned forward. Remus quickly took the opportunity to press the tip of his tentacle into Logan’s mouth.

Logan squeaked in surprise before moaning and beginning to suck. He reached a hand down his pants and slowly rubbed circles around his clitoris.

Remus reached out another tentacle and wrapped it around the desk leg, pulling it closer.

Logan pulled away from the tentacle in his mouth.

“How gorgeous you are.”

He lowered the tank further.

Remus wrapped a tentacle around Logan’s middle and pulled him across the desk. Before he knew it, his pants were being tugged down around his legs. Logan kicked them off and spread his legs, laying back on the desk.

Remus growled appreciatively and thrust a tentacle inside of his pussy without warning. Logan moaned and bucked forward.

Remus roared and fucked him as hard as he could until Logan was a moaning sobbing mess. He felt the tentacle inside of him start to thicken and two tentacles wrapped around his wrists.

“Yes! Yes, please! Breed me!”

Remus roared louder and pumped three golf ball-sized eggs inside of him.

Logan moaned appreciatively. He had expected them to be bigger, but-

Another tentacled thrust inside and began pumping eggs as well. Logan could hardly breathe as he was stuffed until his body physically could not hold anymore. He lost track of how many times he came in the process.

Remus breathed heavily and grumbled as he pulled out. He cradled Logan in his tentacles and pulled him into the tank to lay on his chest. Logan checked that his glamour was still functioning before relaxing and letting himself go limp, laying his head on Remus’ chest.

“Experiment successful. …We can discuss custody rights in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a whole series, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you wanna read more


End file.
